Hope
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Why is life so cruel? sasusaku, naruhina oneshot


One-shot. Okay...I decided to throw in Sasuke at very last moment just to make a SasuSaku thing...but it seems like more NaruHina centric...either way both pairings were intended. I think I got a little off-topic with those fan boys...and I think I will make a sequel...I dunno...yeah, probably- but anyway...

Title: Hope

Rating: K+

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina

Part: II

Summary: Why is life so cruel (SasuSaku, NaruHina)

Genre: Humor/Drama

Anime: Naruto

---X---

Have you ever had your heart ripped out, torn into millions of pieces, and then thrown back at you? Well, I have. And to be honest, it's not really the greatest feeling. But, it _did_ help me become the strongest and fierce shinobi in Kohona. Oh, and of course, it got me a little fan club filled with about...oh; I don't know...every boy in Kohona, some in other villages. Yeah...Oh? Who am I? Why don't you ask my fan boys?

"SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE MARRY ME!" shouted about a hundred boys at once. I groaned as I quickened my pace, hoping to outrun them.

Yep. That's me, Sakura Haruno. A seventeen year old girl, who is running for my life to escape wild fan boys.

_'Augh...it'd be so much easier if I hadn't eaten so much ramen with Naruto and Hinata...!'_ Ah, yes...Naruto had Hinata and Sakura eat ramen like no tomorrow with him, as they were his 'closest' female friends. Hinata agreed, though on the verge of fainting..., surprised that she was close friends with Naruto. Sakura tried to get away, but couldn't as she and Hinata were bear-hugged by Naruto, before she could even try to leave.

Sakura sighed. Oh yes, life is hard for the prettiest, strongest, and smartest girl in Kohona.

Sakura turned around.

_'Finally...I lost them! How did Sasuke put up-'_ Sakura froze. Her eyes seemed to go out of focus and her breathing became more of a pant. Her heart slowed. Sasuke was still a weak subject for her and Naruto. Although, Naruto seemed to be fairing off a little better, Sakura couldn't shake him out of her head. Whenever his name was mentioned, Sakura would abruptly leave, go home, and lock herself in her room. She was ashamed for herself for being so...so..._pathetic_. It wasn't completely her fault...there was just something about that boy that made her unstable. She cursed herself.

_'Sasuke's right. I am weak. No wonder he hated me...'_

No! I HAD to stop thinking about that stupid, idiotic, heat-breaker, evil, damned, hot, se- GAH!!! I did it again! Ergh...I'm just gonna go lie down. Today...it's been 5 years already...So that's what brought me here to my front door. I reached for my key. I froze. Something was wrong. Let's see...I was at my front door...My hand was in my pocket…I was fishing out the key-!

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY KEY!!!"

---X---

"Oh my god! THE HORROR!!"

"SOMEBOODY STOP THIS MADNESS"

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!?"

"IS THAT EVEN _LEGAL_?!?!!?!"

Those were some of the few things you would here if you happened to pass by ramen shop right now. Now, the horrible sight that people were unfortunate to pass by, was Naruto consuming heaps of ramen in a very revolting way that does NOT need any details to be added to. The only person who didn't seem to mind was no other then Hinata Hyuuga. She was blushing really hard at the screams people were...er...screaming.

_'I'It's…n-not that bad, r-right?'_ She took a glance at the hyperactive blonde currently wolfing down noodles...see! People were just overreacting! There's nothing wrong with how Naruto was eating! She took a second glance. Well...maybe there was- but they should just ignore it! It's not Naruto's fault! They should just leave him alone, to eat his favorite food! Little did Hinata know she started to _voice_ her thoughts.

"Leave him alone! He's just eating! It's not his fault that he can't help himself! It's his favorite food- GODDAMNIT! STOP STARING AT HIM!! YOU ALL-" Hinata gasped then covered her mouth. Her face was tomato-red and she was shaking. She hadn't meant to say that out loud! Oh no! Naruto must think I'm a freak! She glanced over the bubbly blonde and noticed...Hinata sighed. He hadn't even looked up from his ramen! Well...at least he hadn't heard her...

"_Whew!_"

"Hm...? Did you say something Hinata-chan?"

"N-No...nothing, N-Naruto-kun..." He looked at her strangely.

"Okay, then!" Hinata released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

---X---

"I know I had it when I left! It's got to be somewhere in Kohona! Ergh! It would take ages- THE RAMEN SHOP!!"

---X---

Naruto was paying for the ramen (he didn't have enough money for more), the people had stopped staring, and Hinata was tying to keep cool. A very hard thing when Naruto Uzumaki just grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from the ramen shop. But before she could 'faint with absolute joy' she noticed something shiny on the counter of the ramen shop. She took a second glance at it. It also had something fuzzy and...pink?

"N-Naruto-kun! S-Sakura-san left h-her keys h-here!" Naruto looked at the keys. He looked kinda...afraid? Hinata shook off the thought. I mean, not even Naruto could be afraid of fuzzy pink keys.

"Uh oh! We have to get these keys to Sakura! Quick!" He grabbed the keys and looked absolutely terrified. Hinata almost sweat dropped- _almost_.

Her crush was afraid of pink, fuzzy keys. Pink. Fuzzy. Keys.

"N-Naruto-kun...are y-you s-scared...?" He looked directly into her eyes. _Don't faint! Don't faint, Hinata!_

"OF COURSE!!! YOU KNOW HOW SAKURA IS!! SHE'LL KILL EVERYONE IF SHE CAN'T LOCK HERSELF IN HER HOUSE TODAY! TODAY OF ALL DAYS!"

"N-Naruto-kun...? W-What's...s-so bad about t-today...?" Hinata was so close to fainting.

"TODAY'S THE DAY THAT SASUKE-" He immediately broke off, his eyes downcast.

"N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Today's the day...Sasuke left Kohona...and left her on that park bench..." He finished, looking as if he hadn't heard Hinata. Her eyes widened. Had it really been that long?

---X---

Sakura stood on her front porch. She knew her keys were with Naruto now...she could see the ramen shop from her house...Naruto would be here soon...Sakura sighed again. Today really was the day. Five years ago...he left...she confessed everything...then he left her on that bench. It all seems to happen on that bench. She laughed bitterly. Sakura couldn't believe herself- five years and she still acted so stupidly!

Sakura hit a poor (not to mention innocent) tree, turning it into a pile of dust. Now what thought goes through the intelligent Sakura Harunos' mind?

_'I'm soo screwed!'_

Sakura gave a groan. Though, sometimes, she wondered...did Sasuke-kun really hate her? Of course he did! So she should hate him too, right? Right! So now she hates him! There! Now he was officially hated by Sakura Haruno- and there's noting he could do about it! Ha!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Sakura couldn't take this pressure.

_'Why can't I just hate him like he hates me!?!'_

_**'Coz you love him. Duh.'**_

_'Your still here? Greeat...'_

_**'Psh! You can never get rid of me, INNER SAKURA!!'**_

_'I know, doesn't it suck?'_

_**'Hey! I'm a very important person!'**_

_'Whatever...'_

_**'Anyway...I don't think Sasuke-kun hates you! He's probably trying to...protect us!'**_

_'Yeah, right.'_

_**'Believe in yourself! God! I think he might even love us!'**_

_'Yeah and Naruto hates ramen!'_

_**'Woah...seriously? Hm...You think ya know a guy...-'**_

_'I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, BAKA!'_

_**'Oh...'**_

_'Bah! You're no help!'_

Sakura ended her 'conversation' with her inner, just to look up and see Naruto and Hinata running toward her. Well...more like Naruto running while dragging Hinata. Sakura forced a smile as they neared.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! You left your keys at Ichiraku's! Here!" He dropped the keys in her hand.

"Thanks...Naruto...Hinata..." Her smile was bright, but her eyes filled with sadness.

"Sakura-chan…I know that today...yeah...so..." Naruto was lost for words (for once). His teammate, friend, childhood crush...just seconds away from crying. He hated to see girls' cry- especially Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan! He had to think of something comforting...but what? Before he could ponder more, Hinata spoke up.

"Sakura-san...Today is the day, when Sasuke left-" -there was a sharp intake of breath- "-but you can't beat yourself up over it! I know it's hard to accept it, and you may never accept it, but he is gone. Just be glad that you know you have the power to bring him back...you have...hope."

Sakura never expected Hinata to try and cheer her up- but she never dreamed it would work! Hinata's right! No more moping!

"Thanks Hinata! You know what- I will bring back Sasuke!"

"Hey what about me, Sakura-chan!?!?" She looked at him, then Hinata, then back at him.

"All-right, thanks Naruto!" He grinned. Hinata blushed.

"Kay! Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye...Sakura-san...Sakura-chan..."

"See-ya Naruto! Bye Hinata-chan!"

Naruto raced off, dragging Hinata along to who knows where, while Sakura stood to her door.

_'I will bring him back...someday...'_

---X---

"ACHOO!" Sasuke had been sneezing like crazy lately...was someone talking about him? Probably not...He knew he wasn't sick...ah...it'll go away sooner or later...!

"I wonder...No! I can't think off that!" Sasuke looked out his dirty window. He had been thinking of her a lot lately...he knew he shouldn't, but he did.

_'It's like I love her or something...'_

He squished that thought. But...still...did she love him back? Was she going to accept him? Would he die before saying how much he actually cared for her? Would she be glad that he died? Was he strong enough for her? Would she forgive him...?

Sasuke couldn't believe he was asking himself these pointless questions. Couldn't' she just leave him alone!? Taunting his dreams, plaguing his thoughts, god...he was so screwed. He sighed as he readied himself for sleep. Was there still hope?

Sasuke succumbed into the darkness, as a certain pink-haired konoichi plagued his dreams yet again...

---X---

Yeah, yeah. So it wasn't that great...please just read and review! I really don't like the title but it was all I could think about right now...I can't believe how sappy it turned out...god...but I'm going to make a sequel soon! Hopefully it will be better. But please READ AND REVIEW!!

Oh yeah...there's another SasuSaku story I'm working on so the sequel probably won't be up 'til next week. I apologize for my useless rambling and I hope you enjoyed my one-shot!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
